Hope Doesn't Fade With Forgotten Memories
by Albel The wicked one
Summary: Tifa Lockheart gotten into a terrible accident. All her memories were lost due to the accident. Cloud takes her in and promise her that he will find a way to restore her memories. CloudXTifa
1. The Memory

-1Well I thought of this little fic when I was cleaning my room… and listening a song that I sing for chorus…so here ya go! This a FF7 fic and it takes place after the game but before ac

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7

Cloud Strife awoke exactly at nine o clock in the morning. The seventh heaven bar seem to be filled the sweet aroma of breakfast. Cloud's hungry stomach growled as he sat up and yawned. He looked around.

"_Hmm…Everything is back to normal…for now…" _He thought as he got up and got dressed. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked to his sword that was leaning against the nightstand. The blonde haired man shook his head and walked downstairs and sat at the bar. He looked at Denzel and Marlene who was still half asleep.

"Good morning Cloud" Tifa smiled as she walked in with plates on a tray.

"Uh-huh" Cloud yawned he was still asleep himself. Tifa was always a morning person when they were on their quest to destroy Sephiroth she was always the first one up and the last one asleep. She was always like that, she would constantly watch over someone to make sure they weren't hurt or ill in anyway. She was like a mother to Denzel and he knew Denzel loved her like a son would. Tifa sat a plate in front of the sleepy heads.

"Breakfast time." Tifa smiled and watched them. Denzel sat up and began to eat.

"Its good Tifa." He smiled and continued to eat. Cloud ate silently.

"Isn't good Cloud?" Marlene whispered to Cloud.

"Yea its great isn't it?" Cloud responded in a whisper.

"Well tell her that silly, isn't that what you suppose to say to the girl of your dreams?" Marlene asked. Cloud nearly choked on his food as his cheeks turned a crismon color.

"You watch too many soap operas Marlene.." Cloud managed to say as he swallowed.

"Umm Cloud I know its your day off…but I need to go into town. Could you watch Denzel and Marlene please?" Tifa asked. Cloud blinked and nodded.

"Alright…" Cloud smiled and finished his breakfast. Tifa grinned and walked upstairs.

"I'll be back in an hour or two thanks Cloud you're a life saver!" she happily spoke as she ran up the stairs. Cloud smiled small as his cheeks flushed. Tifa picked up her purse and walked back down the stairs. She waved to Cloud.

"You can take my motorbike if you want.." Cloud suggested.

"No thanks I'll take my truck." She smiled and picked up the keys. (A/N: That's right the truck they escape on, she kept it lol)

"Alright drive safe." Cloud replied. Tifa blushed softly and walked outside. She entered the azure colored truck and drove down the road. Tifa had always been a careful driver and she kept her eyes on the road. She continued to drive and listen to her favorite songs on the radio. Opposite of her coming towards her was a black car. It swayed as drove on the road. Tifa's cell phone rang. She placed on hand on the sterling wheel and opened her purse with the other. She only looked away for a moment. She smiled and pressed talk on her phone.

"Hello?" She asked. It was Cloud on the other line. Tifa looked up as her eyes widen, the black car slammed into the truck. Tifa screamed and dropped the phone. She wasn't wearing a seatbelt so the friction of the car hitting the tuck, threw Tifa into the wind shield easily The brunette haired woman slummed back into her seat as the truck veered off the road and slammed into a tree. She never saw it coming.

Cloud paced back and forth in the bar, Tifa hanging up made him nervous. Marlene and Denzel watched him sadly. Its been several hours since Tifa left and she hasn't come home this made cloud worry.

"Maybe she went to a friend's house?" Denzel suggested.

"Wouldn't she have called and told us if she did?" Cloud responded.

"Maybe she went out drinking?" Marlene exclaimed.

"Marlene she owns one!" Cloud sighed.

Cloud sat down and held his head in his hands. He had a terrible feeling. He didn't know how right he was.

The telephone rang. Cloud got up quickly and walked to his office to answer it. He picked it up and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Mr. Strife?" A male voice came from the other end.

"This is he, umm who are you?" Cloud asked.

"This is Dr. Grant of Shinra hospital, do you know a Tifa Lockheart?" Cloud's eyes widen greatly.

"Y-Yes..is she alright?" Cloud asked.

The doctor sighed. "Well…She has been in an accident and she is here at the hospital." Cloud hung up the phone and rushed downstairs.

"Kids do not cook or leave the bar!" He ordered and rushed out of the bar. He mounted on his motobike and took off for the hospital.

"What was that about?" Marlene asked Denzel. Denzel could sense something wrong and took Marlene's hand.

"I don't know Marlene I never seen Cloud so worried." Denzel replied.

Cloud drove quickly to the hospital. His heart raced as he parked and ran in.

"_Tifa…please be okay…" _he prayed to himself. He entered through the doors to see Barret, Reeve, and Yuffie sitting in the waiting room. Cloud ran over to them.

"What happened!" He asked. Barret looked up.

"Tifa got in a car accident, her truck is totaled, her wind shield is completely smashed." He explained. Cloud gasped.

"Don't worry Cloud Tifa's a fighter she won't give up!" Yuffie spoke and tried to cheer him up. Cloud sat down.

"Tifa didn't have insurance, but don't worry Shinra will take care of all the costs.." Cloud looked to Reeve and nodded silently.

3 days Later

Cloud sat in the waiting room for the third day in a row. He told Barret and Yuffie to go and take care of Marlene and Denzel. Reeve was forced back to work, thus Cloud was left alone.

"Mr. Strife?" A male doctor asked. Cloud opened his eyes and stood up.

"Yes?"

"Hello I'm doctor Grant, Are you here about Ms. Tifa Lockheart?" They shook hands.

"Doctor how is she?" Cloud asked eagerly, he hadn't slept for days.

"She'll survive, she woke up this morning…however…" The Doctor trailed off.

"She what?" Cloud heart began to race.

"Sit down.." The doctor gestured. Cloud obeyed and sat down. The doctor sat next to him.

" There is something wrong…" The doctor began.

"Wrong?" Cloud echoed.

"Yes, well…She has a memory disorder called Amnesia, tell me Mr. Strife do you know what that is?" He asked.

Cloud nodded, his heart sank, Tifa doesn't have any more memories? No more memories of him or anyone else?

Cloud looked to the doctor. "May I see her?" He asked. The male doctor nodded and lead the way to her room. They walked through the door and there was Tifa sleeping on the bed.

"Tifa…" Cloud spoke softly. The brunette haired woman slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Cloud walked over to the bed and stared at her. Tifa stared at the stranger for a long while. She had a patch over her left eye and her body was bruised. Her head was wrapped in red stained bandages.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked. She sat up and clenched her head in pain.

"Is that my name?" She replied.

"Yes.." Cloud replied sadly. He sat next to her. Tifa looked at him.

"Who are you? You look so familiar…But…I.." Tifa trailed off.

"Its okay, don't try too hard right now.." Cloud repiled, her voice emotionless. The doctor walked over to him.

"Are you going to take reasonability for her? Are you willing to take care of her?" He asked.

"Who else is there, I mean her parents are dead." Cloud spoke tonelessly.

"Verywell then, we have to run a few more tests then your able to take her home." The doctor spoke and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

The next day Tifa woke up in a unfamiliar place to her. She remembered the man who brought her here and was grateful he did so. She remembered last night and the faces of children and the man's friends. He introduced him as Cloud. And he introduced everyone else. Tifa couldn't help but have this strange feeling when she was around that man.. She began to think of the events of last night.

Flashback

Cloud helped Tifa to the doorway of the seventh heaven bar. They entered to everyone. They all screamed on her name which scared her and she ran back outside. Cloud chased after her and explained that they were her friends. They walked back in Cloud explained everything to them. How she lost her memories. She couldn't help but feel like a burden to Cloud. After that he showed her to her room and told her to get some rest.

Tifa sat on her bed and looked around. She saw a photo frame on the night stand next to her. She picked it up. It was her and that man Cloud. He had an arm resting on her shoulder as they smiled. The two children where in it as well. The made a funny symbol with they're two fingers. It made a V kind of shape.

Cloud knocked on the door and entered the room. Tifa continue to hold the picture. Cloud sat next to her.

"Is this you and me and the children?" She asked. Cloud nodded.

"You look so happy in this picture…" She muttered softly. Cloud blinked and sighed.

"Well don't worry about it. Tomorrow I'm going to help you get your memories back.." He told her before leaving the room.

Tifa smiled softly and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

End Flashback 

Tifa stood up and walked downstairs. Cloud was making breakfast for the children. She peeked her head out of the hall and began to watch him. She smiled and clenched her head in a slight pain. Cloud walked over.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Tifa smiled. "I'm fine nothing to worry about Mr. Strife.." Cloud twitched.

"Call me Cloud please." he told her. She nodded and sat at the bar. It was slightly familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. She could hear a soft laughter in the back of her mind. She looked around but then dismissed it.

"Hungry?" Cloud asked. Tifa shook her head.

"No I'm fine Cloud." she spoke softly.

"Oh alright…" He smiled. And continued to cook.

"N_o, Tifa your not fine! How am I suppose to take care of you?" _He thought as he cooked.

"A small…town…with….mountains…." Tifa softly began to speak softly. Cloud gasped and turned to Tifa.

"Yes what else can you remember!" Cloud rushed over to her.

"A boy…" Tifa clenched her head.

Cloud was taken by surprise by this sudden memory. "Alright its okay don't try too hard. They will all come…soon enough" Cloud spoke with a smile.

Tifa smiled amd blushed softly she realize how beautiful his smile was.

"You have a beautiful smile." She spoke randomly. Cloud blushed and went back to cooking with a smile on his face.

Tifa rolled around in a circle on the bar stool. Cloud blinked and watched her. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow this thing is so much fun!" Tifa laughed. Cloud just shook his head and sighed.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." Cloud whispered to himself.

" I hope I can handle this.." Cloud thought to himself.

"For my sake…and hers…"

The end of chapter one! Thank you guys! Please REad and Reiview! until chapter Two farewell!


	2. The Nightmare, and Memory

-1Well welly well! Chapter two! I hope you really like this story it took a lot of brain power to think of so anyway here it is chapter two! R/R! PLEASE! hugs and kisses those who do

Tifa Lockheart laid on her bed. It was nine o clock at night and she was staring at the ceiling. She felt like an orphan. No, she was one. She continued to think how she is a burden to Cloud and everyone they have been so nice to her. Tifa closed her eyes and began to fall into a deep slumber.

She found herself standing in an old run down reactor. She looked around to find Cloud dressed weirdly. Then up on the top of the stairs was A long slivered haired man who had a long sword. A malice grin danced across his face as his mako eyes glowed dimly. He struck down Cloud and Tifa screamed and ran to his side. She held him in her arms, but he seem to fade away.. "Ti…fa….help…me.." He slowly whispered before fading into nothing.

Tifa Let out a scream of fear. She opened her eyes and sat up in bed. A cold sweat poured from her brow as Cloud walked in.

"You alright?" He asked calmly and sat on her bed next to her. Tifa continued to pant.

"It was horrible! There was you and this longhaired man who weilded a long sword and..and.." Cloud shushed her.

"It was just a dream…" He replied.

"He had green eyes and sliver hair." Tifa spoke through pants. Cloud's eyes widen a bit but he remained silent. He brought her into his arms and hugged her softly. Tifa's eyes widen as she blushed.

"Its okay now, your safe.." He whispered in her ear.

Tifa smiled softly and leaned into him, he supported her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more. Cloud remained by her side until she was fully asleep. Cloud sat her fragile form softly on the bed. He softly brushed her bangs from her face.

"_I…never noticed…how pretty Tifa was…" _He thought to himself. He blushed. A strange feeling was occurring inside of him. He smiled gently and stood up. Cloud walked over to the door and turned the light out. He made his way back to his room and closed to the door. He lied back on his bed and fell asleep.

The Next Day

Cloud was busy in the kitchen and it was about nine and Tifa was still asleep. Cloud sighed.

"_Man, how does Tifa do all this?" _ Cloud sighed as he attempted to cook. Marlene left with her real father on vacation for the weekend and left Denzel alone. He sat at the bar swinging his legs, as his head stayed in his hands. Cloud looked to him and sighed softly. He sat the frying pan down and walked over to Denzel.

"What's wrong Denz?" Cloud asked. Denzel looked up, his eyes full of sadness.

"Is Tifa ever going to get better?" he asked. Cloud looked at him.

"I mean, I really love Tifa, she is like a mom to me, but now she doesn't even know who." Denzel began to cry softly. Cloud stared at him.

"Who I am…" Denzel sniffled and wiped his tears.

"Its okay Denzel she will get her memories back, why don't you go wake her up?"

Denzel nodded and smiled softly. He walked up the stairs and entered her room. He smiled and hopped on her bed and jumped.

"Wake up Tifa!" He coaxed. Tifa blinked and sat up, she rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Good Morning…Denzel!" She smiled at the boy. Denzel smiled greatly.

"You remembered my name!" He jumped up and down on the bed.

"Well Yes, but I don't know who you are.." She said softly.

"That's okay Cloud said you will get you memories back in no time!" Denzel sat next to her. Tifa smiled.

" So, how do I know you?" She asked. Denzel began to think. He wanted a mother so bad, and yet here she was. He grinned.

"I'm your son." He spoke firmly.

"My Son? I have a son?" Tifa exclaimed. Denzel nodded.

"Well there ya go mom." Denzel chuckled and ran downstairs. Tifa followed and smiled at cloud. Cloud nodded he was sitting on the couch he had given up on cooking.

"Hey Tifa I found some pictures that you might want to look at." Cloud took her hand and sat her down next to him, He pulled out a photo album and opened it.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A photo Album." Cloud replied.

"Oh, like with pictures?"

"Bingo!" Denzel smiled and jumped in the spot between them.

Cloud picked up a picture of Him, Red, and Vincent.

"You took most of these pictures…" Cloud began.

"Hey its you with a giant wolf thing and a vampire?" she questioned. Cloud blinked and chuckled. "These are friends too."

"Friends?" Tifa echoed.

"Yeah This is Red, and that's Vincent." Cloud explained. Tifa smiled.

"Tell me a story I forgotten about my past please?" Tifa begged. Cloud blinked and nodded.

" Okay sure" He grinned and began to think of their childhood.

"Well it was around Christmas time and we always spent Christmas with your family I mean me and my mother…"

Flashback

Cloud and Tifa stared at the Christmas tree with big eyes, all the gifts surrounding the base was just calling their names. They were seven at the time and always spent Christmas together. It was Christmas eve.

" I wonder what Santa brought us!" Cloud spoke in a lisp kind of voice.

"Yeah me too!" A brunette haired girl spoke in a high pitch girly voice. Cloud and Tifa looked to each other and seem to inch closer to the tree until Lisa, Cloud mother walked in. She laughed at them.

"Now now, Santa hasn't come yet and if he saw you opening presents early he will skip over this house." She smiled. They gasped in horror and backed away from the tree. Robert and Julia Lockheart walked in and laughed.

"Ms. Strife is right you better be good for one more day if you want Santa to come." Robert spoke. Julia nodded and smiled.

"Come Children, Its time for bed." Julia smiled softly. The children nodded and followed Tifa's mother up the stairs. Lisa followed and smiled at her Son. They helped them onto the bed and tucked them in. Tifa smiled at her home. "Could you sing us that lullaby you taught me Mama?" She asked softly. Julia blinked and smiled.

"Silent Night?" She asked. Tifa nodded. Cloud lied next to Tifa. (A/N: They are little kids, ah brings back memories of My youth! Aw come on you all slept in the same bed when you were all little don't lie to me!)

Cloud clenched a teddy bear tightly and smiled softly at his mom.

"You know Silent Night Lisa?" Julia asked softly. Lisa nodded and smiled.

"One of my Christmas favorites." They sat at the end of the bed and began to sing in unison.

_Silent Night, Holy night, round yon virgins, mother and child holy infants to tender and mild, sleeping heavenly peace…sleeping heavenly peace… _

End Flashback

" Your mom use to sing that to us so we could fall asleep every Christmas. " Adult Cloud spoke.

"She sounds like a wonderful mother! Can I go meet her!" Tifa exclaimed.

" You…can't…" Cloud spoke sadly. Tifa blinked.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because…She died a long time ago.." He build up the courage to say. Tifa sighed softly.

"So I am really an Orphan.."

Cloud blinked. " No, No you have us!" Cloud and Denzel smiled cheesy like. Tifa laughed at their faces.

"Come on Tifa look at some more Pictures!" Denzel cheered. Tifa flipped through the scrap book, she smiled at Pictures of Yuffie, Red Cait, and all the rest of her gang. There was even a picture of Reno Cid, and Yuffie is a drinking contest. Tifa flipped over and saw a picture of Aeris. She blinked and pulled it out.

" Who is she?" Tifa asked Quietly. Cloud watched her.

"My face is wet…I'm leaking!" Tifa spoke through a crying voice.

"Its called crying you cry when your sad Tifa." Cloud placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't get it why am I sad for this picture I mean its only paper." Cloud laughed sadly.

"That girl, Aeris was a good friend of yours, but she was killed by Sephiroth." Cloud sighed.

"Sephiroth?" she repeated. Cloud nodded. Tifa grasped her head in pain.

" Take it easy…" Cloud pulled her to him and embraced her protecting. Tifa blushed softly and hugged him.

"I feel…strange when you hug me.." Tifa spoke into his chest. Cloud blinked and let go quickly.

" Uhh Sorry!" Cloud apologized and sighed. Tifa smiled.

"No, It was in a good way I think.." Cloud blushed deeply and looked away. Tifa smiled and stood up.

"Lets go for a walk Cloud." She smiled. Cloud blinked. He was taken by surprise by this. The old Tifa would be too shy or busy to ask Cloud anything like walking or sit down having a chat. Even though Tifa was here, he missed her greatly.

"Alright." Cloud smiled and took her hand. He pulled her up and began to walk to the door.

"Watch the house for us Kay Denzel?" Tifa asked. Denzel gave them a thumbs up and smiled. "_I bet Cloud doesn't know a walk is cindered a date…" _ Denzel thought to himself.

Tifa walked down the streets of Midgar. Tifa looked around slowly things began to clear for her. She knew of this place before. But she couldn't put her finger on it. As if the more she try to remember the more it hurt her head. She couldn't let Cloud know that. So like he told her " Don't try to think too hard, it will come.." Tifa believed that she honestly did. What else could she believe?

They walked to the old park. This is where Cloud saw Tifa that day on the back of the cart. They rebuilt it like knew. Tifa sat down on the swings and looked down. Cloud sat beside her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. Tifa shook her head.

"Not really…It was stuffy in that house that I needed some fresh air." Tifa responded. Cloud nodded and smiled.

"Well Fresh air will do you good.." Cloud spoke up. There was a silence for a moment until Tifa spoke up.

"I was watching you cook…and I would like to give it a try…" Tifa smiled. Cloud blinked and fantasized the house burning down. He gulped and grinned nervously.

"Umm.. I'll teach you." Cloud smiled.

"You will really!" Cloud nodded and stood up. Tifa stood up too.

"Lets get started!" Tifa smiled. Cloud nodded.

"alright Time's a wasting" Cloud said. Tifa smiled as they headed to the store.

They entered the store and walked through all the aisles.

"what do you want to make?" Cloud asked.

"How about pasta?" She said and smiled.

"Okay I'm the master of making pasta." Cloud said proudly. Tifa laughed. They bought their items and left the store. Cloud and Tifa talked on the way home. The brunette haired woman tripped over her footing not paying attention where she was walking.

"Kyah!" Tifa was about to hit the stone sidewalk when she felt a strong grasp pull her up. Cloud pulled her close to him as if she would break if she hit the ground. Tifa's heart began to race as she looked up at Cloud. Cloud's heart was doing the same. He pulled her up onto her feet. She smiled at him. Her cheeks were a faint shade of pink.

"Thanks." She spoke. Cloud nodded as he blushed. They continued to walk silently the rest of the way. Suddenly Cloud could feel something grasp his hand. It was Tifa's hand. Her fingers intertwined with his. Cloud blushed and slowly grasped her hand.

"Lets go home" Tifa smiled and held his hand.

"Yeah." Cloud responded.

" _what is this new feeling…its something I never felt before.." _

Thax! Its chapie two! Complete R/R!


	3. The cooking lesson, The paino,kidnapping

-1A/N: Well Its Already chapter three! Yay! Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all that review my story! Thank you! Thank you! blows kisses

Well here Is Chapter 3 Enjoy! Read and Review!

Cloud and Tifa walked through the doors of the Seventh Heaven. Tifa smiled and walked into the kitchen, along with Cloud. Cloud placed the bag of food on the table.

"Okay Tifa, Please get me the big pot." Cloud asked Nicely. Tifa nodded and smiled.

"Alright…Cloud-kun.." She clenched her head softly and went to look for a pot. Cloud blinked.

"_Is she remembering more? The old Tifa use to call me that when we were children…" _Cloud thought to himself, and looked down.

"Ah found one!" Tifa smiled and held it up for Cloud. Cloud grinned and patted her head.

"Good job.." He smiled. Tifa smiled. She walked over to the sink and poured water into it. Then she placed it on the stove top.

"Now what?" She asked excitedly. Cloud laughed. "Alright turn the stove on so the water simmers." Tifa nodded and turned the stove on medium.

"Its gonna take a while.." Cloud spoke. Tifa blinked.

"Oh…" Tifa began to think. Cloud watched her as she walked off to explore the house. He followed her silently, so she wouldn't notice him following. Tifa peeked into one room. She blinked. "Ah…." She slowly made her way into the room, like a exploring child. Cloud watched from the crack of the door. The room was a faint lavander color which gave you a warm feeling of comfort. The curtains were silky white and the bed was the color of faint blue and purple. Cloud watched her silently as she made her way to the cherry wooden piano. She looked around silently. She lifted the lid and stared at the keys. As softly brushed her hands against each key. Suddenly she begins to play a song that she use to play a long time ago… She softly begin to mutter a song..

"_In this world…you tried…Not leaving me alone behind…"_

Cloud's eyes widen, he knew that song she would sing when he use to lie outside her window listening to her play. A lone tear fell from his eye. Tifa stopped and grasped her head in pain. She fell to her knees in pain. Cloud ran in grabbed her softly.

"Tifa what's wrong!" He asked. Tifa managed to Sit up in his arms.

"My head hurts…" Cloud hugged her softly.

"Want to lie down?" He asked. Without an answer he placed her on the bed. She lied there.

"…Sephiroth…" She muttered and clenched her head. Cloud watched her.

"What about Sephiroth?" Cloud asked softly.

" He…killed…" Before she could say another thing, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fell back on the pillow.

"Tifa!" Cloud placed his arms around her, he lifted her to him. He sighed in relief when he figured she only fainted.

" Tifa how could I be so stupid!" Cloud scolded himself.

"I've always thought you were strong! You fought physically and yet you fought your feelings so I wouldn't notice if you were sad or lonely. I ignored your feelings, Tifa I'm such an idiot…" He whispered to her. What happened next completely took him by surprise. He leaned down to her face and softly pressed his lips against hers. When he realized this He gasped softly and lied her down, he got up and rushed downstairs, He ran into the bathroom and went to the sink and splash ice cold water on his face.

"_What did I just do?" _He thought to himself. His heart was racing, his face was hot, his mouth was dry, he couldn't speak, his knees felt weak.

"I hope Tifa didn't feel it." He whispered to himself. He walked and turned the water off. He walked to the kitchen and turned the stove off. The blonde haired man sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He began to watch the news. Marlene ran in and jumped on his shoulders.

"I'm Back!" Marlene giggled. Cloud jumped Ten feet in the air.

"Oh Hi Marlene." Cloud grinned. Barret walked in.

"Yo Foo! Where's Tifa!" He asked.

"Asleep." He told the fat Barret. He laughed and sat on the couch.

"Ah darn, I kinda wanted a drink.."

"Well she's asleep." Cloud responded.

Barret soon left and Marlene went to her room. Cloud had fallen asleep on the couch. When Tifa had finally awoke she wandered down the hall and saw Cloud. She was sadden that she felt like a complete burden to him.

" Cloud, you been there for me…I'll leave you alone now.." She whispered as she headed to the door. She looked around one last time before she left the bar. She walked down the street and wandered in the grand city of Midgar.

Cloud awoke the next day. "Erm…" He muttered and sat up. He realized that he had fallen asleep and gasped. He got up and walked up the stairs. He entered the room with the piano and found that Tifa was missing.

"Tifa!" He questioned and began to look through the house.

"Tifa!" Cloud cried wondering where she went. He sighed deeply and walked out of the house. He looked both ways and began to search the city. High and low Cloud searched. He saw a woman in a store. He walked over to her and asked politely.

"Have you seen a woman about this tall with brunette hair and ruby eyes?" He asked. The clerk of the clothing store stared at Cloud for a moment.

"Sorry sir.." She finally said. Cloud walked out of the store and continued to search. He saw a man in the old run down park.

"Excuse me Sir, Have you seen a woman with brunette hair and ruby eyes?"

The man just shook his head silently. Cloud walked away dejectedly. Cloud had one of those horrible feelings. He knew something had happened to her. He looked all over for her but there was no sign of her.

Cloud let out a grand sigh of despair as he sat down on the steps of the bar. He didn't know where else to look. For all he knew she could be gone forever. Then it hit him. He got up and walked to the old run down church. He entered and looked around.

"this is the only place I haven't checked. " Cloud told himself. He walked to the alter and saw nothing. He sighed as he turned but as he did something caught his eye.

He knelt down and picked up a crismon hair band he instantly knew it was Tifa's.

"Something's not right…" He muttered and looked around. He looked across to the outside wall, there was a note posted on the wall. Cloud slowly walked over to it and began to read.

"_We have her…come to the forgotten capital if you ever want to see her again…Make sure you bring your weapon and materia for there is going to be a duel, if you want her back alive you must come alone…" _

_Kadaj_

Cloud's eyes widen a bit. Then they filled with anger.

"What does he want with her?" He growled and headed off to the forgotten Capital. He return to his house first to supply up. Cloud left his house and mounted on his motor Bike. He took off out of Midgar like a bat out of hell, pure rage controlled his thoughts now. And nothing will stop him from getting Tifa back.

"Damn you Kadaj!" He cursed his name. Cloud never felt so much anger towards one person in his life.

"_Why am I getting so worked up about this, and why would they kidnap Tifa she doesn't know anything not even herself so what is his motive?" _

Cloud continued to drive through the grass and road to reach the Forgotten Capital

Meanwhile

"where am I?" a brunette woman exclaimed. She was blind folded and couldn't move her hands. She was sitting.

"Don't worry you will not be harmed.." A male voice came from a slight distance.

"Who are you!" Tifa shouted.

"Please don't shout, I'm Kadaj…" The sliver haired man replied.

"Kadaj?" She echoed. He nodded and knelt down.

"Yes, and you are in my hide out blindfolded and cuffed to the table. Now, I have my blade two inched from your beautiful face. Corporate and you'll live, if you don't then well, I can't say your life is guaranteed." He explained.

"What do you want with me?" She growled softly.

"Nothing much your just my bite to lure Strife out here."

"What do you want with Cloud!" Kadaj didn't reply he walked to the threshold of the door and turned to his brother Yazoo.

"Watch her, harm her in any way and your life is mine." Then left. Yazoo nodded and sat in front of Tifa. He sighed softly.

"Umm.. Excuse me.."

"What?" Yazoo asked rudely.

"Could you take this blindfold off? I mean, can I at least see?" She asked politely. Yazoo sighed again and untied the blind fold. He pulled away as Tifa blinked.

" That's better" She smiled at him. He blinked and found her weird. Wasn't this girl suppose to be Tifa that woman who help destroy Sephiroth? He wondered why is she so happy?.

Yazoo stared at her strange eyes.

"You have weird eyes." He spoke up. (A/N: He is the last person to say that she has weird eyes lol)

"I was born with them." Tifa replied.

"I like them…They mean fire." He explained.

"Oh…" Tifa spoke and smiled.

Meanwhile.

Cloud continued to drive silently his mind lost in thought.

" _If I lose Tifa then I'll lose everything, I can't explain this feeling, but…" _ He snapped back to reality. He looked around the woods. This was the place where he lost his friend Aeris. Of course he was sad, she was a good friend, but that all she was. The secret reason he joined SOILDER was to impress Tifa. He always will watch over to Tifa. Something came to him as he continued to think.

"This feeling I have…"

"could it be…love?"

Dun Dun dun! You will find out what happens next, in the next chapter! R/R!


	4. The returned and the confession

-1Well it's the fourth chapter and its seems to be getting serious. And whets with cloud and wondering about his feelings? WHOO! I love it! I can't wait for the last few chapters it will be good!

" _If I lose Tifa then I'll lose everything, I can't explain this feeling, but…" _ He snapped back to reality. He looked around the woods. This was the place where he lost his friend Aeris. Of course he was sad, she was a good friend, but that all she was. The secret reason he joined SOILDER was to impress Tifa. He always will watch over to Tifa. Something came to him as he continued to think.

"This feeling I have…"

"could it be…love?"

Cloud thought of this. He pulled to the forgotten capital, Kadaj's hideout. He dismounted and pulled out his sword. Kadaj stood at the entrance.

"Nice of your to join us." Kadaj grinned. A malice grin danced across his face. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Give me Tifa now!" Cloud snarled. Kadaj just smiled.

"All in good time."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. " Shall we begin?" Kadaj walked down and grinned insanely. Cloud instantly charged at the sliver haired man. Kadaj didn't se it coming and barely dodged. The fight began.

"Please let me go I Wanna be with Cloud!" Tifa cried. Yazoo sighed.

"I can't.." He replied. He hated seeing grown people cry, especially if it was a girl. Tifa continued to cry, she didn't know what to do. Yazoo sighed and untied her.

"Go" Tifa stared at him and smiled. "thank you."

Tifa got up and walked out of the room and watched Cloud and Kadaj fight. Cloud growled he was angry, his fists trembled with anger. He ran towards Kadaj and swung his sword like a wildfire. Cloud thrusted his buster sword through the torso of Kadaj, Kadaj gasped and fell to his knee. Cloud glared down at him, he raised his sword over his head.

"You tried to take something precious of mine now you will pay, goodbye." Cloud spoke bitterly to Kadaj. Kadaj's eyes widen as the sword came closer.

"No! Stop Cloud!" Tifa jumped in front of the sword. Cloud stopped and stared at Tifa.

"Please don't kill him, its not right.." Tifa cried. Kadaj watched in awe. Cloud slowly placed the giant sword on his back.

"Tifa lets go home.." Cloud sighed and headed back to his motorbike. Tifa nodded and followed Cloud silently. Kadaj clenched his stomach in pain and watched them go. He didn't know what just happened. He was alive thanks to the woman.

Cloud and Tifa drove back to Midgar silently. They didn't say a word. When they pulled up at the seventh heaven Cloud helped Tifa down and lead her into the house. She followed silently. He sat her down on the couch and turned his back, he was still very upset with her, but he knew that he had to take things calmly. Tifa clenched her head in pain.

"Don't ever do that again Tifa." Cloud spoke sternly. Tifa sighed softly.

"I'm Sorry…I just thought I was a burden…" Tifa whimpered her head was killing her.

"What gave you that Idea?" Cloud snapped loudly, which made Tifa's head hurt a lot more.

"I don't know…" Tifa by this time was crying because she was in pain.

"Tifa I need you here with me…" Cloud spoke softly regaining his composure. Tifa closed her eyes as more memories plagued and replayed in her mind.

**Flash Back **

"Tifa?" Cloud spoke softly. She was staring out the window of the Highwind. Her mind seem lost in thought and thus she didn't hear Cloud come in.

"Tifa?" Cloud repeated. Tifa smiled and stared at Cloud.

"What's up cloud?" She asked. He smiled softly and sat down on the couch next to her.

He looked nervous but kept his composure. He leaned back on the couch.

"How are you feeling Tifa?"

"Fine I guess, I'm trying to figure out something…" she began to explain. Cloud blinked.

"What is it?" He asked quite curious.

"Well..I wonder if the promise land really does exist." she came out and said. Cloud blinked at this, he wondered why Tifa was thinking like that. Why did she wonder about the promise land.

" I think we made our own promise land, and its everywhere or anywhere." Cloud explained. Tifa listened to Cloud's words, it simply amazed her she didn't know cloud was so poetic. Tifa smiled.

"Your right Cloud.." Cloud blushed slightly.

**Second Flashback**

"Tifa?" Cloud held out his small hand to her.

"Tifa!" Cloud screamed and held him close to her, his surroundings at the old run down reactor five years ago.

"Its okay Tifa…" Cloud smiled, the night before the final fight.

"I'll be okay Tifa, Aeris she was nice but we will never forget her."

"Tifa!" Yuffie smiled as she surprised her on her birthday

"Yo Tifa!" Barret grinned and gave her the thumbs up.

"Yo Sis lets go kick ass!" Cid grinned and smoked his cigs.

"Tifa, be who you want to be…" Vincent spoke softly.

"They Nice Tifa" Red XIII said.

"Tifa please lemme tell you, your fortune sometime!" Cait Snith spoke while dancing.

"Tifa…"

"Tifa…"

"Tifa…."

Tifa grasped her head in complete pain, she screamed as cloud pivoted to see what was the matter. Cloud raced to her side.

"Whats wrong!" he asked her but got no response. Tifa winced in pain.

"Tifa…Tifa…Tifa…" She muttered over and over.

"Tifa! Please tell me whats wrong!" Cloud begged her. Tifa sighed softly as she fainted. In clouds arms she stayed. He held her, he realized she remembers a lot more now..Tifa was slowly becoming her old self, the memories horrified her. He knew they would. Those memories of death and destruction, but he was there for her. He knew deep down that he needed to stay with her.

Cloud looked at the open window as the rain began to fall, it was twilight, and the sun made the sky a deep scarlet color, the clouds rolled by slowly and calmly. Cloud could hear the raindrops beating against the window which made him calm. The sweet aroma of earth could be smelt from miles away, like wet pine in a rainforest. The misty aura made the atmosphere harmonic and serene, it was dam and cool so Cloud sat on the couch with Tifa's head in his lap. He smiled softly as he watched her sleep. He brushed his hand softly against her cheek. "I…Think I'm in love…" He whispered to himself. He began to stroke her hair softly as he watched over her as if it was a means of protecting her.

The blonde haired man leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, being with Tifa like this brought back memories of their childhood, the day Tifa's mother died. She was about eight years of age. They had become good friends so they spent every waking day together. He loved it, he loved hanging out with Tifa, listening to her play the piano. Cloud closed his eyes as his mind went back into time.

**Flash Back **

A small form of Cloud sat beside his weeping friend Tifa. They were in her room, and Tifa just receive the message of her mother's death she was broken hearted. Tifa continued to cry, like a child, no she was a child. Cloud knew she had every right to cry, he wouldn't leave her. Tifa just leaned on cloud and continued to cry.

"Tifa, there isn't anything I can say to make you feel better, I just want you to know that, I'm here…" Cloud reassured Tifa. Tifa just continued to cry.

"Tifa I know its painful, and I know you loved her dearly. She loved you and she would want you to be happy.." Cloud spoke softly, just above a whisper. Tifa pulled away tears still freely fell from her ruby eyes. Cloud blushed slightly as he watched her. Tifa just hugged him tightly she cried into his chest. The tears wouldn't stop. Cloud smiled sadly and hugged her.

"For right now Tifa, I think you should cry, that way after your done…you'll be much stronger. " Cloud smiled and tighten his grasp around her. Tifa looked up from the damp spot on his shirt. She smiled and hugged him again.

"That you Cloud you're the best friend a girl could have." She smiled ad kissed his cheek softly. Cloud's eyes widen. He was never kissed before, he placed his hand softly on his cheek and blushed like mad.

"Wow…if I only had to comfort you I could get more kisses." Cloud grinned. Tifa blinked.

"That was only for a special reason silly." Tifa smiled softly.

"Oh? And whats that?" Cloud asked.

"Because you're my best friend…"

**End Flash Back **

Cloud awoke to find that he was back in the seventh heaven. He looked down at the sleeping Tifa. And smiled. He liked that memory, that was his first kiss and he deeply enjoyed it. Tifa snuggled her faced into Cloud's lap. Cloud smiled. The smell of the earth quiet known and it was a wonderful smell. It just stopped raining and so everything was wet with beautiful clear rain. Cloud noticed in the faint moonlight which peered through the window, hit tifa just right she glowed like an angel.

"Hey…listen…I know I have been a sucky friend for all these years…" Cloud sighed softly. A warm tear fell from his eye. It hit Tifa on the cheek and she slowly began to wake.

"Cloud you've been the best friend I had…" She smiled softly and opened her eyes.

"All those years we were together…then we left after you went to join SOLDIER, then I was left alone, you came back to me, then we fought Sephiroth together, we lost a good friend on the way name Aeris..she was nice.." Tifa began. Cloud stared at her in awe.

"You remember?" He exclaimed. Tifa smiled.

"Yes…I do…I think, or at least I see it in my dreams…" Cloud hugged her tightly.

"I. Thought…" He began. Tifa sat up in his grasp, she remembered everything, and she was happy but she didn't know why Cloud was crying…

"Cloud why are you crying?" Tifa asked softly.

"I thought I lost you that day in the car accident…I thought you were a goner.." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault." Tifa whispered back. Cloud shook his head.

"Not at all!" Cloud hugged her, he didn't want to let go because of the fear of losing her. Tifa smiled and hugged him softly. Cloud slowly raised her chin so he cloud look into her beautiful eyes. Tifa blushed. Cloud smiled, as he brushed his fingers against her cheek so softly. Tifa remained silent. She remembered the feelings she had, the feelings she had for Cloud.

"Tifa…I can't explain how I feel…" He spoke softly. Tifa listened to his words.

"I don't understand…" She whispered. Cloud placed his hands on her cheeks softly as he leaned down, his lips slowly met hers this time he knew of what he was doing, he knew that he loved her, he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. He slowly closed his eyes. Tifa was in awe, her heart raced with all kinds of different emotions. Tifa couldn't help but kiss back softly, she knew that cloud had helped her, through all this, he even restored her memories. She knew she loved him and she didn't want it end. Cloud pulled away, he cast his gaze downward.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that.." Cloud whispered. He felt like a complete fool. Tifa stared at him for a moment she didn't know what to say.

"Cloud…I just don't know…I feel weird…" She whispered. Cloud sighed.

"I'm really sorry…" Cloud whispered.

"I too can't explain this feeling, but I like it. I feel all warm inside.." Tifa spoke blushing. Cloud stared at her.

"I love you Tifa…" He finally spoke. Tifa smiled.

"I love you too…"

Cloud wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly again, he was tired so he pulled away quickly and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Cloud just rest now…" She whispered.

"I am resting.." he spoke dreamingly. Tifa smiled and stood up. Cloud looked at her. She took his hand and lead him up stairs to his room where he could stretch out. He gotten onto his bed and lied down. Tifa sat at the edge watching him happily.

"Rest you been through a lot." Tifa smiled. Cloud nodded. Tifa was about to leave when she felt Cloud grab her wrist softly.

"Stay here…please" Cloud spoke tiredly. Tifa smiled and nodded. She got up on the bed and lied next to the blonde haired man. He smiled at her and then closed his eyes in peaceful slumber. Tifa lied there until he was asleep. She got up and walked downstairs. She wanted him to rest so she walked over and turned on the television. She turned to the news channel and began to watch it as she sat on the couch. Denzel walked in and smiled and sat next to Tifa.

"what are ya doing?" He asked.

"Watching TV." She smiled. Denzel smiled and watched it too. Cloud remained asleep up stairs.

"Today a horrific event had occurred…" The reporter began. Tifa began to watch the news more intently.

"President Rufus Shin-Ra was murdered today…"

"what?" Tifa exclaimed. Denzel stared at her.

"This can't be good…"

"Who would of killed him?" Denzel asked.

"I don't know…" Tifa sighed and continued to watch.

"Police have proven at long slick object was the cause, his throat was spilt open when investigators found his body lying in his office….." The reporter continued. Tifa gasped. One name came to her mind and it was….

"Sephiroth…" Tifa muttered.

DUNDUNDUN!

I didn't think Tifa will remember so soon but that how things go, here is a new challenge that wait cloud.. I hope everything will be okay.

Cloud: Aren't you the author can't you make it what ever it is?

Me: silence!

Cloud: grr!

Me: Do not Grrr! Me!

Cloud: Bleh

Denzel: Read and review!


	5. The Murder and the big date

-1Hey! I'm back! I took a little vaction so now I'm writing again! So here is chapter five of Hope! So sit back relax and enjoy the fic! PLEASE I beg of you review please! puppy dog face okay people r/r!

"Police have proven at long slick object was the cause, his throat was spilt open when investigators found his body lying in his office….." The reporter continued. Tifa gasped. One name came to her mind and it was….

"Sephiroth…" Tifa muttered.

Tifa stood in utter silence for a few seconds, if it was truly Sephiroth who has committed these crimes then they were in big trouble, He would sure enough go after Cloud, but what was the purpose of him exciting Rufus? This she wanted to know, and know badly. She looked up at the upstairs door she figured cloud was asleep so she decided not to wake him. Instead she grabbed her gloves and headed out the door.

"Tifa! No! don't go after him!" Denzel cried. Tifa ignored it.

"Tifa PLEASE! Do it for Cloud's sake!" Tifa looked at Denzel and saw a hint of fear in his eyes. She let out a sigh and returned to the living room, she knew Denzel was right so she decided to wait for Cloud.

Cloud lied steadily in a peaceful slumber, not knowing the events of the outside world. He snored lightly and began to dream, I peaceful dream. A dream of serenity and harmony. In this dream Cloud is standing in the middle of the vigorous plain. The azure blue sea roared at the edge of the cliff. The beautiful sky glistened in the faint rays of the sun light. He looked around himself to find he wasn't alone. In the distance he could see a figure heading towards him. At first he thought it was Aeris, but it soon turned out to be Tifa. Tifa smiled silently at him.

"Hi Tifa" he called to her. Tifa waved still silent. Cloud slowly walked over to her. But as he got closer it soon turned darker, and darker, soon a storm merged and he found himself fighting the winds to get to tifa. He called Tifa's name many times. He saw another figure form. IT was tall dark and lean. He gasped when he recognized it. It was indeed Sephiroth, he was holding his long honorable Masamune. Cloud couldn't move his legs anymore he seem to be frozen in time as he watched with horror as Tifa was being hacked away in the most horrendous ways he has ever seen. He felt his breath stop as he watched powerless to do anything. He saw her fragile form hit the ground covered in blood. Cloud let out a scream of anguish.

Cloud opened his mako eyes sharply. He was panting heavily as he looked around the room. It was dim in color and it seem the sun had been slowly setting as he slept. He regained his composure and looked around. The Twilight gave off the essence of tranquil and calm. He soon forgot his night terror and headed downstairs slowly. He longed for Tifa and wanted her. He wanted to see if she was alright. Even though it was a mere dream, it felt like reality to him, and he never wanted to experience it again. When he reached the living room he took in a sigh of relief. Tifa was sitting boredly watching the television while little Denzel was asleep in her lap. She just happened to look over to find Cloud staring at her. Tifa blushed and slowly got up so not to wake Denzel. She swiftly wandered across the room and over to him.

"How was your sleep?" She asked. Cloud smiled.

"It was fine." He didn't want to bother Tifa of his nightmare so he decided to keep it to himself.

"How long was I a sleep?" He asked softly. Tifa smiled.

" For the whole afternoon, I was beginning to think you would never have woken up again." She smiled. Cloud blushed slightly. He wasn't sure if Tifa had all her memories back yet but he knew now she was the old tifa. Tifa's eyes slowly began serious.

"Cloud." She began.

"What is it?"

She didn't know what to say about it, she didn't want him to worry so she just smiled and looked at him.

"nothing, what do you want for dinner?" She asked softly. Cloud smiled softly.

"How about we go out to eat?" He asked.

"Oh? Like on a date?" She giggled. Cloud began to stammer in his talking.

"Er..Uhh…umm… well…if you want to call it that…yes, it's a date.." He began to blush. He never been on a date before. So he didn't know what to do. Tifa smiled.

"Alright I'll go get ready." She raced up stairs and got ready for the big date. Cloud walked into the bathroom and stripped himself of his clothing, he turned on the shower and walked in. He washed his hair softly his mind deep in thought.

"Hmm. Is Cloud using the downstairs shower? Then I'll go use the upstairs one!" She smiled and began to head to the bathroom. Cloud finished his shower and slowly stepped out of the shower. He sighed happily as he reached for his towel. Tifa who wasn't thinking at the time turned the door knob and walked in. She didn't realize cloud had used her shower instead of his. (A/N: Tifa and Cloud has two private bathrooms to themselves, but cloud got lazy and went to use hers.) Tifa and Cloud both had the same reaction time. Cloud barely had his towel around his waist when Tifa froze staring at him. She turned beat read as she ran out of the bathroom screaming. " Sorry! I didn't mean to walk in!" She ran to her room. Cloud was like a statue, he couldn't move at all. His whole body was glowing with embarrassment. He quickly got dressed in his finest clothes he own which was a red top and blue jeans. He slapped on some cologne and made his hair looked decent. He waited outside's Tifa's door. He waited there for about a half hour before it opened.

"Hi Tifa finally your.." He stopped and began to gawk and the most beautiful creature which stepped out of the room. She wore a white blouse and a short lacy skirt. She wore flat black shoes and her hair was up in a clip. She smelt of roses and vanilla mixed together Cloud almost mistaken her as an angel from above.

"Wow…" He managed to say, He stood in complete awe. Tifa blushed.

"Are we ready?" she asked softly. Cloud nodded and grinned. He bowed and kissed her hand acting gentlemen like.

"This Senorita" He grinned once more. Tifa smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you." Before they left they called Uncle cid to baby-sit Marlene and Denzel. He arrive minutes later and grinned.

"Wow aren't you two a cute couple go out have fun! Be kids!" He encouraged them. Tifa and cloud nodded and walked out. Cloud pulled out his motorcycle and helped Tifa onto it. He sat down and drove off into town.

They parked and dismounted at a restaurant called. "Lexitiya" a very romantic and fancy place. Cloud helped Tifa down and escorted her inside.

They waited until they were shown a table. Once they did they were handed typos and began to think what to have.

"Umm…Tifa half of these names I can't pronounce.." Tifa chuckled and looked through the menu.

" I think you should stick with the pasta." she suggested.

" Yeah your right." Cloud grinned at her.

Tifa overlooked it one last time and waited for the waiter. Once the waiter had appeared Tifa and Cloud ordered their food.

"So now we wait." Cloud's stomach growled, he looked away embarrassed. Tifa chuckled. She notice there was many couples dancing. So she stood up and gestured Cloud to follow. Cloud got up and looked at her. He felt stupid because he was never taught how to dance.

"Umm..Tifa.."

"Yes?"

"I dunno how to dance.." He lowered his head in shame.

"Come then, its easy." She took his hand and lead him out to the dance floor.

Cloud knew he was in for it when Tifa attempted to teach him how to dance.

Duodenum! Well I know this chapter is really short but I ran out of ideas so stick with it! Please read and review! Lot more to come! Se ya soon!


	6. The date continued and the Dance lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7

Me: Finally I get some time to update this fanfic!

Tifa: Yeah, you were too busy writing your Kingdom hearts and Star Ocean ones..sniffle

Me: Thats why I'm writing now..

Tifa: Oh, Would you like to say it or shall I?

Me: Be my guest.

Tifa: Please Read and Review!

Me: For my sake! if not then for Cloud!

Cloud: Nani?

I dunno how to dance.." He lowered his head in shame.

"Come then, its easy." She took his hand and lead him out to the dance floor.

Cloud knew he was in for it when Tifa attempted to teach him how to dance. The Brunette took his hand softly causing a slight flush to appear in his cheeks. she guided his hand onto her lower back as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Like this." she smiled and began to move. Cloud pitfully followed. He wasn't doing half bad for his first try. When he felt he was ready he began lead her. Tifa smiled.

"Now your getting it!" She smiled. Cloud smiled slightly, he blinked wondering how Tifa knew how to dance.

"Tifa, I didn't know you knew how to ballroom dance." he began. Tifa grinned akwardly. "Its a long story." she smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was right after you left for SOLDIER. I was maybe twelve, thirteen at the time." She began her story. Cloud listened with interest.

"It was a dream of my father's to see me getting married to a rich family, he worked in a big company outside our hometown. He said:

"Now Tifa there is a big fancy party I been invited to, your been invited as well, you have to act like a LADY." She said attempting to impersonate her father.

"Wow..get married to a rich family? I can't really picture it." Cloud said. Tifa laughed.

" Nethier can I, but I was forced to learn every kind of dance...so the party came, Every single boy my age had danced with me to the point I was feeling dizzy and sick." She laughed. Tifa winced when Cloud stepped on her foot.

"Ah! Sorry." He said looking down.

"Its okay it didn't hurt.." she smiled at him. He blushed deeply, she did too.

"Lets go sit back down.." Cloud smiled taking her hand, he lead her back to thier table where thier food awaits.

"Oh everything looks so yummy." Tifa smiled. Cloud nodded. Tifa began to eat so did Cloud, they both had neat eating skills. Cloud watched Tifa eat, he looked away his cheeks hot, his heart skipped. Tifa chuckled.

"You need to relax you never been on a date before have you." She asked. Cloud shook his head.

"Nope, and I'm glad I went with you." He added. Tifa blushed and smiled at Cloud. Cloud grinned softly. After an hour of eating and talking Cloud paid for the bill and they left. Cloud took her hand and helped her on his bike, Tifa laughed.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"You trying to act like a gentlemen.." she grinned.

"And thats funny how?" he questioned as he cocked his head to the side. Tifa laughed again.

"Well it doesn't suit you, but its cute how hard you try." she explained. Cloud blinked and looked away hiding his smile and blush.

"Lets go home I'm tired.." cloud yawned. Tifa nodded and they drove away back to the seventh heaven. IT was really late and Denzel and Marlene were snuggled on the couch together, and Cid was passed out on the floor, with a beer bottle in his hand. Tifa snickered at the way cid looked. His mout wide open and drool going down his mouth. cloud thought it was gross.

"Oh yeah he looks very attractive like that." Cloud whispered. Tifa giggled softly.

"Yeah a real lady getter.." She added. They walked up stairs. Tifa walked into her room, she asked Cloud to wait outside her room. She go changed and was now wearing her Pjs. Cloud smiled.

"your camping in my room tonight?" He asked. Tifa nodded and grinned. " Unless you don't want too." She sighed softly.

"No,no I want to." He smiled. He took Tifa's hand and lead her to his room, he asked her wait outside as he got changed. (A/N: Cloud is shy! nayh! P)

He flagged Tifa in with his hand, she smiled and hopped on his bed. He watched her with his mako eyes. Tifa smiled at him as she blushed.

"Your making me blush Cloud." she said smiling. Cloud blinked.

"Oh Sorry Tifa.." he scratched the back of his head. Tifa chuckled.

"Its okay as long as your aware." Tifa smiled. There was an akward silence between the two. In Cloud's mind it was saying "Just kiss her!" the other hald of his mind was saying. " No! thats too forward!" Cloud felt confused and didn't know what to do, but didn't last long when he felt the soft lips of Tifa kissing his own. He blushed deeply. The blonde softly wrapped his arms around her form in a loving embrace as his eyes slowly drifted closed. It seem to last forever when he finally decided to pull away.

"Tifa.." He began. She looked up at him.

"Yes...?" she replied.

"I love you..." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Tifa smiled and leaned against him.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Cloud grinned and lied her down, he snuggled next to her. They both fell asleep peacefully. Cloud rolled over and placed his arm around her waist. tifa snuggled closer to him. They continued to sleep under the blanket. It was the best date Cloud had ever been on.

Chapter Six done!

I apologize again for taking me forever to type this up and its a tad short! You guys just wiat for the next chapter! its a twister! please R/R!


	7. The Musical and the cast party

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7

Seven chapter! thank you all for the reviews! If you played kh2 please read my newest two stories " A new chance for Love" and "Let the battles begin, I really like how they are going so if you like something a tad different then read them! and review! I realized when i signed up for this site i put something so people who don't have an account can't read it, so if someone can tell me how to fix it then I will love you forever! On another note, Yes there is a twist, it might be surprising might not be but I hope you all like it! This is going to be my longest fanfic I wrote! I'm beginning to think of a new one! I'm not sure if its gonna Be Kingdom Hearts or FF7 or 8 it might be for Star Ocean I don't know yet..But one thing at a time right? On a different matter I came up with something kinda cool, I know there is alot of writers out there, so i figured it could be like a game, You get a couple of fanfic writers, dicuss the general topic, then one person posts the first chapter, let the other writers read it then the next writer will post the second chapter and it can go back and forth between writers, that will be cool! So if anyone is interested in this idea then email me at or send me a private message, I think it will be fun and it will make the fanfic unpredictible. So lets get this show on the road! (thank you all who like my stories) -author Uzyuki. Oh! I have a personal pen name for myself. its Uzyuki, so all you can call me that instead of Albel the Wicked one, Uzyuki is actually my nice name in real life and I like it alot. So just all me Uzyuki!

Uzyuki: sorry I talk to much! anyway here is the 7th chapter of my fanfic

Cloud: Okay? so what happends?

Uzyuki: If I told you I would have to kill you.

Cloud: but i'm the lead! pouts 

Uzyuki: No...Your co-star in this fic Tifa is the lead.

Tifa: Yay!

Other characters: What are we then?

Uzyuki: Actor support!

other Characters: WHAT?

Tifa: Tough Luck Guys!

Cloud: REad and Reivew!

Uzyuki: Thats my line!

Cloud awoke the next morning with a smile on his face, he rolled over to find his beloved Tifa sleeping peacefully, he stroked her lovely hair. Tifa stirred away softly, Cloud smiled.

"Good Morning Tifa." He said with a smile. Tifa smiled up at her man. "Good Morning." she smiled. Cloud got up and grinned.

"Tifa-Chan I'm hungry!" Cloud whined calling her by her childhood name. Tifa laughed and got up.

"I'll go make us breakfast!" Tifa got up and went downstairs, after a few minutes Cloud could smell breskfast cooking. He clothed himself in a black T-shirt and dark jeans. He looked himself in the mirror. "Hmm...I did alot of thinking last night...Its gonna be a great idea.." He smiled and walked downstairs.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Tifa smiled. Denzel sat on a bar stool in his footie pj's, he yawned and smiled up at his Hero Cloud.

"Do you have to work today Cloud?" he asked. Cloud looked down at Denzel.

"Yeah, I have to work all day." He said. Tifa looked at him.

"Aww...well you'llbe home when?" she asked. Cloud thought of a time.

"Four o' clock." He said. Tifa nodded.

"Well your coming home for lunch?" Cloud shook his head.

"Naw, I'll pick something up while driving." He said. Tifa smiled. "Oh alright." Denzel looked at Tifa and then to Cloud.

"Tifa, You have to come to our school play anyway remember?" He told her. Tifa began to think back.

"Oh yea! okay, I heard you and Marlene got the lead." She said. Denzel blushed slightly. He nodded shyly. Cloud patted his head.

"Sorry I can't see it you tell me all about it okay?" He said. Denzel nodded. The trio sat down and ate thier breakfast. After they finished Cloud got up and walked over to Tifa, Denzel watched them intently.

"I'm going now." He said. Tifa smiled. "Okay drive safely." She smiled. Cloud pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. Tifa blushed and kissed back. Denzel on the other hand rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

"Get a room." He muttered. Tifa and Cloud blushed and laughed.

"I heard that Denzel." Cloud called up to him. Denzel smiled at him. Cloud headed out of the seventh heaven, he mounted on his bike and drove off. (A/N: When your inlove with someone you become happier in general!)

"okay..now..I can go into phase two of my plan." Cloud told himself and drove into town.

Tifa cleaned up the bar, she walked up and changed into everyday clothes.

"Denzel hurry up your gonna be late! hurry and change into your costume!" Tifa called up.

"Okay Tifa!" Denzel said calling back down. He stripped himself and placed the costume on, it consist of him dressing up as a knight. He walked down trying to maintain his balance. Tifa laughed for he looked so adorble as a knight in shining armor.

"Lets go, Marlene is already there with Barret." Tifa smiled and took his hand, they walked out of the bar and headed to the school. They entered the school and went backstage to see Marlene and Barret. Barret grinned at Tifa.

"Yo, whats going on Baby-girl?" he called her. Tifa smiled.

"Hey, Barret how is everything?" She asked. He grinned.

"Look how beautiul my princess is as a princess!" He smiled. Marlene walked out wearing a princess costume and a blonde wig with very long hair.

"Marlene you look so cute." Tifa smiled and hugged the small girl. Marlene smiled.

"Thank you Tifa." She said. Denzel smiled.

"You look great Marlene." He commented her. She twirled around in her poofy dress.

"you guys look great together!" Tifa smiled. They smiled.

"Okay we are gonna find a seat in the audience." Tifa smiled. Barret and Tifa left the stage and found seats with Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Reeve(in person even!) red XIII Reno Rude Elena and Tseng.

"Whats up!" Yuffie smiled and saved a seat for Tifa to sit. Barret sat next to Cid and Reno.

"Why are you turks here?" Tifa asked.

"Reno's little brother and sister are in this musical." Elena explained. Tifa smiled.

"How neat." The brunette replied.

"They are so adorble!" Elena pointed them out to Tifa. Tifa smiled.

Meanwhile

Cloud entered a store, it was a beautiful store and sold beautiful things. Cloud sat the package down and waited for the clerk. The clerk walked out of the back room and smiled at Cloud.

"Ah..Mr.Strife, your brought the package?" He asked. Cloud handed it to him.

"Here ya go." He said. The Clerk took it happyily. Cloud looked down at the many beautiful jewels and other beautiful things.

"Hey! how much is that?" he asks. The clarked picked up the small item.

"This is about 10000 gil." He said. Cloud pulled out a great deal of Gil and handed it to the clerk.

"Thanks!" He said as he mounted. He continued his work. "Now phase Three of my plan." He grinned.

The musical ended exactly at three thirty. Everyone went back to the Seventh Heaven for a small party for the children. Everyone was having a great time.

"Denzel you were great!" Marlene smiled as they walked over To Reno's sister and Brother.

"He was wasn't he." Said the girl. Marlene nodded. "I agree Kiki." Said her brother Sen.

"All of you were awsome." Denzel smiled.

Tifa was standing behind the bar counter serving drinks. It was three thirtyfive. Yuffie sat at the bar and grinned.

"So how are you and Cloud?" She asked. Tifa blushed slightly.

"We're fine." she smiled, fiddling with her hair.

"I see." Yuffie grinned. Elena sat down and ordered a drink, the girls talked for a long time when the clock stroked Four Cloud walked into the bar. Tifa smiled and waved to him. Cloud smiled and made his way to her. Everyone was loud and cheering, Cid was already drunk. Cloud had an unusal look of happiness on his face.

"Hey Tifa how was your day?" He asked. Tifa smiled.

"You missed a really great play." She replyed. Cloud scratched the back of his head.

"Cloud!" Denzel walked over.

"Hey there Denzel." he greeted.

"You said I can tell you about the play." He said. Cloud leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"You will but first can you get everyone quiet for me i have to make an annoucement." Denzel nodded. He walked over to Barret and told him what Cloud told Denz.

"Yo Foos! Cloud wants to speak!" He roared. Everyone became quiet. Cloud felt a shock of nervousness as he turned to Tifa. Tifa blushed slightly not having any idea what Cloud was going to say or do.

"Everyone...everyone..recently I fallen in love with Tifa." He began. Tifa blushed like mad.

"I knew it!" Yuffie jumped up and down. Vincent silenced her by poking her in the side.

"And..I did alot of thinking lately." He continued. Tifa held her breath as Cloud pulled something out of his pocket. Everyone gasped when Cloud got down on one knee.

"Tifa Lockheart, Will..you err..marry me?" He asked being shy about it. He didn't plan to have everyone watch him. Tifa's eyes widen. she couldn't beileve this was happening.

"Er..uhh..er.." She began. She looked to everyone who had a cheesy smile She looked back to Cloud who was nervously awaiting an answer.

"Yes!" She smiled and hugged Cloud, they shared a kiss as everyone cheered.

"Urk! get a room." Denzel muttered. Cloud grabbed her hand and snucked her off to the porch outside. Tifa smiled at him happily.

"I didn't expect it." She smiled. Cloud placed an arm around her.

"Remember when I accidently threw up all over you bed and then covered it with a blanket, I forgot to tell you but when you got in it you were very mad at me." Cloud began.

FLASHBACK

Cloud was recently sick with the flu and was staying at tifa's house, his mom was away ona bussinuss trip, so her stayed with Tifa. They shared a bed for they were young children and at that time it was normal for small children of thier age to do that. Cloud lied in bed while Tifa was at his every whim.

"Okay Cloudy-kun, stay here I'll go get you some soup!" Tifa raced down and made some soup. The mere sound of soup made him vomit all over her bed.

"ahh she'll kill me!" Cloud hid it by covering it with a blanket. Tifa walked in.

"its cooking!" She smiled and crawled on the bed, but when she did, she felt something wet and gross under her, she looked down and glared at Cloud.

"CLOUD!" She growled.

The day later Tifa refused to talk to Cloud. Cloud pleaded and begged for forgivness.

"Tifa please! dun be mad!" Cloud clung to her legs.

"Let me go!" She hissed at him.

"Tifa I'll do anything! please i'll do anything you want please give me your forgiveness!" Cloud was near tears.

"Anything?" Tifa asked.

"Anything!" Cloud echoed. Tifa turned and smiled. She took Cloud's hands in hers.

"Alright Cloud when we are older promise you will marry me.." Tifa smiled. Cloud didn't even think about it.

"okay I will!" He grinned widely.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah I remember now and you kept your promise." Tifa smiled and leaned into him.

"I did.." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He held her in a warm embrace.

"You make me a happy woman.." She smiled and shared a kiss in the twilight. They never wanted it to end. They sat there in eachother arms smiling and resting.

Chapter 7 complete!

WOW! I hope you like it! I just thought of the chapter in school today so R/R!


End file.
